Currently, with the application of computer and network is increasingly widespread and business types of the different fields are increasingly enrich, effectively mining different categories of objects from records of massive data associated with a specific object in order to implement different process solutions for different categories of objects becomes more and more important.
In the existing technical solutions, the target objects are usually classified according to one or more attribute data associated with the target objects, i.e., the target objects are classified based on a value of certain or some specific attribute data of each target object.
However, the existing technical solutions have the following problems: since the target objects are classified merely based on a single or several attribute data, the accuracy of the classification result is low, and because the same assessment operation needs to be performed for attribute data of each target object, the data mining procedure is less efficient.
Therefore, there exists the following requirement: to provide a method for data mining based on a regression model which is capable of mining and classifying the target objects according to comprehensive features of the target objects.